This invention relates to playground, school and park equipment and more particularly to rotating playground equipment such as user-propelled merry-go-rounds or "whirls".
In the prior art, there have been developed numerous styles and designs of whirls. These typically have a circular occupant-supporting platform positioned a distance above the ground either level or at a slight angle and of large enough dimensions to support two or more children. They typically have handles or handholds which the user can grasp as he runs on the ground around the support platform thereby rotating the platform about its vertical axis. When the platform reaches the desired rotational speed, the user can then hop onto the platform and together with the other occupants is propelled around with it. Alternatively, the platform can be mounted at an angle and the whirl caused to turn in both a circular and a vertical motion by the occupant merely shifting his weight while seated in its tub shape. Another variation is the so-called "Pull-A-Round" device wherein one child or a group of children can turn the platform by pulling on a stationary center wheel.
These whirls have given pleasure to children for many years. However, problems are present in that the whirls can be caused to turn at too great a speed. This can happen when a plurality of athletic children are simultaneously propelling the machine or when one or more very strong children or teenagers are propelling it. This can be dangerous in that the children may be propelled off of the platform by its centrifugal force or, when trying to disembark while it is rotating, they may be injured. Further, the speeds may be so great that the children are frightened. Also, recent designs have been so efficient that the whirl will continue to turn for unduly great lengths of time. The children occupants can become frustrated or scared as they cannot disembark for many minutes. Also, the unreasonably long self-rotation period results in longer rotating sessions for each group of children, which means that fewer children can enjoy the whirl since the waiting time is longer.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved piece of rotating playground equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved design of rotating playground equipment which is safer and helps prevent accidents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved piece of rotating playground equipment including means for limiting its turning speed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved piece of rotating playground equipment which includes means for increasing the effort required to turn the unit.
Another object is to provide a novel piece of rotating playground equipment that includes a means for rapidly slowing the rotation of the unit after the rotating forces have ceased.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.